TMNT song meme
by Raphaelpwns
Summary: A TMNT  song meme i decided to do one day in the middle of study hall. enjoy and R&R. rated M for language this is a LeoxOCxDonny


The Other day I was bored in study hall and decided to create a Song Meme by putting my music in shuffle and writing so I had something productive to do that I can post while I have writer's block ^_^;. Hope you all Enjoy,

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

1. How To Save A Life - The Fray

Step one you say we need to talkHe walks you say sit down it's just a talkHe smiles politely back at youYou stare politely right on through

"Leonardo, please just talk to me." Beth said with tears in her eyes. Leonardo looked over at the love of his life and sat down next to her.

"Its just a talk." She whispered. Leo grasped her hands.

"Bethany I have to go. I need to become a better leader." He told her standing up and grabbing his bag. Beth stayed seated and watched him walk away with fresh tears running down her face.

2. I know you want me

I know you want me

You know I want you

I know you want me

You know I want you

Beth laughed as Michelangelo twirled her around trying to cheer the girl up. It's been four months since Leo was supposed to come back and no one expected him at this point. Donatello laughed at the goofy pair when he walked in and decided to join in the only fun that has happened around here in months. He grabbed Beth's hand and spun her to him.

"hey Donny!" She grinned. The three of them continued their odd tango until Beth tripped and landed on Donny, their lips locking together on accident. The two of them blushed deep red and leaned closer together, kissing again.

3. I wont say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lessonIt feels so good when you start outMy head is screaming get a grip, girlUnless you're dying to cry your heart out

Beth was in her room pacing. The thing with Donatello just happened hours before. She was confused. She didn't love Donny, did she? She was in love with Leo. She's been Leo for almost a year and most of that time he's been gone. He never came back. Donny was there for her when Leo wasn't. He comforted her when Leo said he wasn't coming back. Maybe Donny wasn't such a bad choice after all.

4. Sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad,

I'm sorry you're blue,

I'm sorry about all things I said to youAnd I know I can't take it back

Leonardo watched as his former lover kissed his brother. He was so sorry for all the pain he put her through. He didn't blame her for finding someone else. Beth still wouldn't talk to him, but if she was happy with Donny then he would be happy with that. He was sorry for what he did to her but as long as she was happy it was okay.

5. The One

I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one

Beth cried as Leonardo left. Tears spilled freely down her face. She continued to let the tears fall as she felt arms around her, pulling her close. She clung to a hard carapace and knew it was Donatello by the smell of oil and metal.

"Shh, it's ok." He said softly rubbing her back.

"I'm right here." He told her letting her cry into him.

6. Under the sea

"Under the seaUnder the seaDarling it's betterDown where it's wetterTake it from me"

Beth sang as her and Mikey watcher her favorite Disney movie. She was dancing and singing to all the songs which annoyed Raphael to no end.

"Can you shut the shell up?" He yelled for the millionth time.

"Nope, and next is The Lion King!" She yelled back getting a 'God damnit' in reply.

7. You'll be in my heart

'Cause you'll be in my heartYes, you'll be in my heartFrom this day onNow and forever more You'll be in my heartNo matter what they sayYou'll be here in my heart, always

Beth sat along in her room which she used to share with Leonardo, clutching a small heart shaped locket close to her chest. She opened it to look at the picture inside. It was one of her and Leo during Christmas under the mistletoe. She let a singer tear fall.

"You'll always be in my heart Leo." She whispered standing and grabbing the box of her things she was moving to Donatello's room.

8. Love me Dead

She moves through moonbeams slowlyShe knows just how to hold meAnd when her edges softenHer body is my coffinI know she drains me slowlyShe wears me down to bones in bed

Leonardo and Beth sat along in their room. Candles were lit everywhere and soft classical music played in a small radio. Moonlight shone through the small window illuminating Bethany's pale form. Beth held Leo close to her half naked body as he kissed her, laying them down on the bed.

9. Our Time Now

There will be no rules tonight If there were we'd break 'em

Nothing's gonna stop us now Let's get down to it Nervous hands and anxious smiles I can feel you breathing

This is right where we belong Turn up the music

A burgundy haired girl danced and swayed to the music as she took another shot of whiskey. Her friends thought it appropriate to bring her to a night club after her recent emotional breakdown from Leo leaving. They had never met Beth's boyfriend and didn't care. They wanted to get him off of her mind. So the girl's night came and they would be sure of her doing something bad, Like drinking at a club with a fake ID on ladies night.

10. Poker Face

Can't read my,Can't read myNo he can't read my poker faceCan't read myCan't read myNo he can't read my poker face

"Beth are you okay?" Michelangelo asked her a few hours after Leonardo left. She was sitting on the sofa reading a book on World War Two.

"I'm fine." She said without looking up in a monotone voice. No emotions showed on her face. Mikey and Raph looked surprised. Just a few hours ago she was an emotional wreck. The two of them walked away and left her alone.

"Man, she has a good poker face." Mikey commented whispering to Raphael. He didn't see the pained look on her face once she knew they were gone.

11. Everything

And through this crazy life

And through these crazy times

Its you, its you

You make me sing

Your every line

Your every word

Your everything

Bethany smiled as the song Leonardo used to sing to her came on the radio in her and Donatello's room. He sang it to her on her birthday for a present and after that only did when they were alone. It had been Michelangelo's idea to sing it for her and it just stuck afterwards. She missed his soft voice singing her to sleep with this song.

12. Irreplaceable

You must not know bout me

I can have another you in a minute

Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby

You must not know bout me

I can have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

"GET OUT!" a burgundy haired girl yelled at a tall tan man. He had a scowl on his face and hers was red in anger.

"Your shit is right there and I called a cab. Now leave!" She screamed.

"You stupid bitch, you were lucky to have me! You will never find someone like me again!" He yelled at her

"Good! I hope I never find a cheating asshole like you again! I've already found someone else and he is ten times the MAN you'll ever be!" She yelled as she though of a certain green skinned reptile she met just days before.

13. Sakura kiss

I see you come, I watch you go

You never seem to leave me though

So is this love or hate we'll see you're makin me crazy

Inside my dreams your all I see, when all I see is you and me

Beth sat on the couch with Donny. Mikey was gone on a call and Raph was asleep upstairs as usual. It was the first time the two were along in a while without Donny having to work all day and night. The two of them decided to use this time just to cuddle with each other on the couch.

Donny leaned down and kissed Beth's soft pink lips. She loved it when the purple clad turtle kissed her. It made her mind go nuts.

"I Love you Donatello." She whispered snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too Bethany."

14. I want you back

Its hard to say in sorry

Its hard to make the things I didn't know

A lesson I've learned to wear for sure

So don't hang up the phone now

I'm trying to figure out just what to do

I'm goin crazy without you.

"Bethany, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Leonardo begged. He's been back for a month now and she still wanted nothing to do with him.

"Goodbye, Leonardo" She said about to hang up her shell cell.

"NO! wait!" She heard him yell and put the phone back against her ear.

"I want to figure this out Bath. Please help me. Even if we aren't together. Even if you love Donny. I don't want to be without you. I've learned my lesson. I do want you back but you've already chosen and I understand. Just please Beth, forgive me."

He heard no reply just a small whimper and the sound of the phone hanging up.

15. Smile

When you first left me, I was wanting more

But you were fucking that girl next door

What you do that for

When you first left me, I didn't know what to say

I never been on my own that way

Just sat by myself all day

It had been about two weeks since Bethany kicked out her Ex- boyfriend when she saw him again. She was walking with Leonardo who was wearing the usuall long coat and fedora when she saw him walking towards her.

"Bethany!" He called to her completely ignoring the figure next to her.

"Andrew?" She asked looking over. He grabbed her hands and held them in his larger ones.

"Please take me back. I've changed baby. I really have." He told her. Bethany pulled her hands away forcefully.

"No. leave me along." She spat. He gave her an angry look.

"Stupid bitch. You don't know what you're missing. I'm glad I fucked all those women behind your back. You could never satisfy. " He laughed. Beth's face turned red and she brought her leg up kicking him in the groin, earning a groan of pain. She smiled to herself in pride and grabbed Leo's huge three fingered hand, walking away.


End file.
